jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Crocodile Dentist (video)
Crocodile Dentist is the named of Youtube titled and short video / filming of fleeflyflow, The video was uploaded by Now-Inactive Youtube Account; fleeflyflow on Mar 18, 2009. The predecessor video was 8 year ago and after the successor to Crocodile Dentist Rip-Off Toys: Godzilla Dentist Game was numerous many views is became popular small short video following on Social Media by James Emirzian Waldementer Plot Began in filming is shown to crocodile dentist when the hands is holding open the mouth with the start a new game, A new game has started out some one players contains some fingers decided to takes tapped on the dentist was 4 times. And then the Crocodile biting on the finger when the loss players provided that have 4 points is even much like having enough didn't not all passed dentist has one mistaking in end of the game. Location *None (Somewhere else has USA) Props Reception Some of may has video was amount that met with large numbered video views was over 2 million views with anywhere these has rating 613 likes and 407 dislikes Legacy fleeflyflow is only one uploaded the videos is shortly came joined to youtube channels. But it would never being coming back to account or even making those another videos as further was reasons is taken into the inactive account from 8 year ago, The predecessor of first video came Crocodile Dentist. The rest of the account of first video to still available to watched any every single some these videos. The successor of James Emirzian Waldementer is made around some May 2017 called: Crocodile Dentist Rip-Off Toys: Godzilla Dentist Game. These are having the duration short bit has included to large any amount numbered of video views was rating going below was 32 likes and 10 dislikes as increased more gained subscribers on personally his account on YouTube. The videos is now turned ten year after the release his first videos and inactive YouTube channels. His successor video of Crocodile Dentist Rip-Off Toys: Godzilla Dentist is gained growing more views and rating his Personal account. Trivia * The account was joined in March 2009 shortly after. Before the account is now-Inactive about 8 year ago. * The first video was uploaded on Youtube. Sincerely been 2005 YouTube were to born on social media. * The predecessor on the Crocodile Dentist video. these having just only one video came uploaded that remains till was youtube account small following on social media to home video media production collaboration. This is only figured out some kinda have type these only one person is filming with Crocodile dentist. Uploading onto the March 2009 sometimes. Before the account is being inactive later been 8 year after. * 8 year after, from the anniversary came 5 year after the Crocodile Dentist with his one video has uploaded. * The following up to successor to James Emirzian Waldementer is being one made the Crocodile Dentist Rip-Off Toys: Godzilla Dentist Game, It public on May 2017, 8 year before the goes afterward in Modern age 2017 year. * The video was still available to watched any single video to Inactive channels. * The video is now turned ten years after released in 2009 See also * Crocodile Dentist Rip-Off Toys: Godzilla Dentist Game